Watch Your Step
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} 'Watch Your Step''' is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary When it's known that Martin Sauvage shot Lyle Kingsley, a few officers try to hunt down the former sheriff. Rudy Manhatten gets into a fight with Jay Leno and Will Salt jr. Also Kenneth Rouge tries to escape from the Mad Murderer... Synopsis Emmelie von Drakenstein and Rudy Manhatten are walking away from the house. They see the ambulance go across the corner just when Emmelie is starting to talk. She thanks both Rudy and Nick Darey for saving her from Lenny Mitchell. Rudy says there is no need to thank him. He mentions Nick and tells Emmelie he is shot by Lenny himself. Emmelie wonders if he's alive or not. Then Rudy asks how she knew Bill Torres died the day before his fight with Lenny. Emmelie tells him Lenny told her that the morning of the day he died. Rudy writes it down on paper, underlined with the text 'SUSPECT NUMBER ONE'. Colin Sirens walks together with Jack Emery through the streets, looking for suspicious crimes. They talk about the fact that Martin Sauvage did not arrive yet since he left. Jack asks Colin about what the way Martin is running the police department. Colin wants to give his opinion, but then they find the body of the dead Lyle Kingsley. Colin calls up Andy Vaughn, but he answers Nick has got shot and he has to help him. Colin tells Andy Lyle got killed by someone. Andy hangs up and Colin decides to call up someone else. Lucas Stone and Julie Stone receive the call of Colin and both of them move immediately to the alley. Colin asks who could have possibly done this. Lucas answers he doesn't know and then Jack Lefty appears behind them, telling he saw Martin kill Lyle with a gun. Will Salt jr fills his glass with lemonade and gives Jay Leno something to drink. Jay asks who Will is and Will answers he is called Will Salt Junior. He said his father died back in the days. Jay condolates him and asks if he can wash his hands. Will allows it and Jay goes to the bathroom. He sees blood on the curtains for the shower. He wonders what it could be and tries to move the curtains, but then Will shouts he must not do it. Jay asks why and Will answers it's private. Jay asks where the blood comes from and Will answers it's not blood. He tells Jay it's ketchup from last night. Jay lifts his shoulders and goes after Will to the living room. Kenneth Rouge runs away screaming from the house where he found the body of Sam Adams. He clashes to Jacob Rennes, telling him the whole story about what he saw in the house. Jacob says the story is unbelievable and he needs to go home. Kenneth tells Jacob there's no time to stay here and they need to get away. Jacob shakes his head, but suddenly he bleaks and says that Kenneth must dive. Kenneth dives and avoids a knife throw from the mysterious Murderer behind him. The knife hits Jacob and he falls down. Kenneth checks his heartbeat, and concludes he is dead. Rudy and Emmelie arrive at Rudy's house, where Rudy his sister Jen Manhatten is waiting for him. She asks who "the girl you brought with" is. Rudy tells her she was hostaged by Lenny, which he describes as an agile creep. Jen gets a call from Jack Emery, who tells her Jack Lefty told them that Martin killed Lyle and he is hiding in a tunnel. Then it cuts to Martin, laughing at a whole field filled with mines. He walks into the tunnel and the light goes out. Djerry Wilde awakes in the hospital. He asks the nurse, Anna Drake, where he is. He tells her Jay and Will attacked him. Anna asks what happened before, and he answers his wife, Kylie Wilde, is murdered by Jay himself. Anna calls up other doctors to take care of Djerry his wounds and calls up Andy, telling him Jay killed the wife of Djerry. Andy says he first needs to get Martin back at the tana, confronting him with the fact he murdered Lyle. Then Andy gets a call from Kenneth, telling him Jacob is attacked by a man with a white mask. Andy hangs up, telling Kenneth he has too many problems to help him. Colin, Jack, Andy and Lucas arrive at the tunnel where Martin is hiding. There stands a sign saying 'WATCH YOUR STEP'. Colin laughs at the sign and says there is no need to panic. Then he wants to step through the field, but Jack stops him. He tells Colin it must be a minefield. Colin says Martin just wants to scare them and says it's not dangerous. He tests it by throwing a rock in the field. Immediately a whole bunch of mines go off. Colin, Andy and Lucas hide away, while Jack stumbles through the smoke, looking for Martin. Rudy receives a call from Anna, telling him Jay and Will attacked Djerry and he needs to stand up, because nobody else has time to fix the problem. Rudy tells her he's coming and tells Emmelie to stay with Jen. Emmelie confirms she will and Rudy leaves his house. Jack sees Martin and says there's no leaving possible. Martin proves there is by leaving the collapsing tunnel via a secret way out. Jack gets stuck in the tunnel. Outside of the tunnel, there goes off more bombs. More smoke covers the sky and panics the hiding trio. Andy asks Colin where Jack stays. Colin answers he should come out immediately with Martin. But none of the three cops notices Martin nor Jack and continue hiding. In the panic, Andy calls up someone to help them get rid of the smoke. The person on the other side of the line answers it would be too hard and they're done for and hangs up. Andy runs away, together with Colin and Lucas. Then they see the blue sky and run to it. Rudy breaks out the door of Will and goes inside. Both Will and Jay hear the creaking sounds and go downstairs. They see Rudy with a taser. Rudy answers they are arrested and they need to come with him to the tana. Will grabs out a gun out of his pockets and tries to shoot on him, but Rudy uses the taser and electrocutes Will. Screaming he falls on the ground, and Jay stabs Rudy in the panic with a knife. Rudy screams and collapses on the ground. Jay helps Will to stand up and accompanies him outside, leaving Rudy bleeding in the house. Co-Stars *Ruth Katy Montana as Emmelie von Drakenstein *René d'Audrieu as Djerry Wilde *Damon Starke as Will Salt jr *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Jermaine King as Jack Lefty *Matt Jackson jr as Colin Sirens *Rico Johnson as Kenneth Rouge *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Paul Cooper as Jacob Rennes *Irena Waters as Anna Drake Deaths * Jacob Rennes Trivia * First appearance of Jen Manhatten * First and last appearance of Jacob Rennes * This marks the presence of Jack Lefty after 2 episodes absence * The title refers to the sign at the minefield Martin Sauvage made to avoid the police department. * This is the fourth episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1